codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call of Duty/Customization
There are various customization options available for players in The Call of Duty. Create-a-Class/Weapons Like the previous Call of Duty games, players have their own Create-a-Class setups. Players essentially start off with 10 classes and gain an additional class after every second prestige. The Create-a-Class system works in a 20 point system, similar to the system in Black Ops II, but with more points available to the players. Players can set certain weapons to be "Personal Weapons" and can customize them with exclusive camouflages and attachments that are unlocked via Personal Weapon Challenges. Customizable Options *Primary Weapon **Attachments **Camouflage **Weapon Perks *Secondary Weapon **Attachments **Camouflage **Weapon Perks *Lethal Grenade *Tactical Grenade *Perk 1 *Perk 2 *Perk 3 *Perk 4 *Vehicle Perk *Killstreaks *Deathstreaks Characters Players will be able to create their own personal characters in-game, which they can change at any time when not in combat. Customizable Options *Face/Body (Fully customizable, similar to the Saints Row series and The Elder Scrolls) **Facial features **Body features **Any aesthetic features, basically... *Name *Information **Biography **Gender **That sort of stuff that isn't necessary, but only if players want to. *Personality **Voice (what the player says in-game will be in that voice rather than their real voice) **Traits (generally affects gameplay, but not drastically) *Outfit *Personal Playercard (similar to Modern Warfare series playercards) Property Outside of any form of combat, the world is free roam and players will generally have at least one property, such as a house of some sort, in which they will be able to customize. Customizable Options *Building Color **Some building will have multiple colors that players can change. *Property Name **This only applies to properties that have businesses on them. Players will be able to customize what sort of business they are and the name. *Layout **Provides players the ability to change the layout of the inside of their buildings with a simple interior design mechanic in-game. It isn't too fancy, as that is not the main purpose of the game, but it can be used to the player's advantage, such as gaining more revenue from customers or something of the like. Vehicles Outside of combat, players can own various vehicles to get around the virtual world of the game. These vehicles can include cars, trucks, planes, helicopters, and even military vehicles. If a player has fitted their vehicle for combat, they can choose to use it while playing PvP matches online. Customization Options Note: This is just for the cars and trucks, as other vehicles have different or more specific options. *Color *Appearance **Contains too many options to be listed here, but the usual, such as custom rims, bumpers, spoilers, etc. *Performance **Again, there are too many options to be listed here without taking too much space. These include things such as turbo, ECU, transmission, suspension, etc. *Weapons **Vehicles are able to have certain weapons on them. Most vehicles can have turrets whereas lighter vehicles could have concealed machine guns. **Turrets ***Machine Gun ***Rocket ***Anti-Air (useful mostly in combat) **Concealed machine guns on both sides of the vehicle **Contains physical guns and ammunition for the player to pick up Squads Squads in The Call of Duty function like clans. Customizable Options *Squad Name *Squad Tag (basically a clan tag) *Squad Insignia *Squad Colors *Squad Members (as in ranks within the squad, kicking players out, inviting players, etc.) *Squad Information Category:EternalBlaze